The Tale of Hanai's Beautiful Booty
by suikaneko
Summary: Hanai tries to help Tajima study, but Tajima is just too distracted by that beautiful booty... /hanataji


The Tale of Hanai's Beautiful Booty

Tajima stared in wonder at the way Hanai's basketball shorts fell. With how he was kneeling...he couldn't help it...it just look so so round and defined...Poke! He jabbed his finger at Hanai's butt.

"Hoooo! It's soft!" He exclaimed in wonder as he went in for another jab, but this time Hanai's grabbed his finger. His glasses seemed to magnify his death glare, "Tajima!" He yelled. He had gotten good at that as captain.

"Yeeeee! Whaaaaaaaaat!" He tried to jerk his finger back, but Hanai's grip was strong, "Ow ow owwwwwwww," he cried as Hanai started to speak, "Have you listened to anything I've said?"

Tajima pouted, unable to escape the scolding. His mood shifted back to boredom once Hanai brought up what they had actually been talking about.

He dug his free pinky into his ear, "Ahhhh...something about 'George Obama' or 'Baraka Washington'~"

A look of disgust spread across Hanai's face, "Who even...WE'RE STUDYING MATH!" Tajima braced himself as his hand was flung back at him.

"Now pay attention..." Hanai growled turning back to the book. Tajima inspected his swelling finger as he scooted closer to the small floor table, "Okay, okay...gah..."

"Alright..." Hanai pulled a pencil from behind his ear and began pointing to the page. "So we already calculated the curves of this graph, and now we have to calculate the slope of the asymptotes...right? So if we use this equation here..."

Tajima snickered under his breath as his hand grabbed a hefty portion of Hanai's ass. He gave it a firm squeeze.

Hanai whipped his head to look at him, his cheeks slightly pink, "What is it now!" He yelled desperately.

Tajima's mouth was curved disgustingly as his held in a laugh. He leaned in close to Hanai and whispered, "ASSymptotes" before belting out another laugh and pinching Hanai's butt.

Hanai slammed his head on to the table in defeat. "You're never going to pass the test like this...guh...I just wish this came as naturally for you as sports...but I guess that's unrealistic..." He tapped his pencil against the table as he huffed.

Tajima chuckled, "Hahah me too me too!" He looked down at Hanai's bandana and the tapping pencil, "But! It's not that it's hard. It's that I can't study when you keep distracting me!" His eyes drifted back down to Hanai's butt.

He smiled lustfully, hot breath escaping his nose. "Whaddaya say Hanai? Just a quickie."

He smiled as his hands began to hover towards that beautiful booty. Hanai let out a cry, his face was red now, "Do we have to do this everytime I come over? I don't even think you want help studying anymore."

Tajima giggled at Hanai's overly cute distressed look, "C'mon~ I'll pay attention after this! I promise!"

Hanai looked up and sighed, "Uhg...I...okay..." His cheeks glowed ruby as he replied.

"Hehehe..." He leaned in to kiss Hanai, "You're the best~~ ehe~" he spoke between kisses. Hinai grumbled out, "I hate you~" before their lips became locked.

Soon they were making out more intensely. Hanai's glasses had somehow ended up falling off his face along with his bandana. Tajima was now straddling his lap and grinding his growing erection into Hanai's stomach as they leaned into each other's kisses. Study worksheets were strewn across the floor as they fought to stay upright.

Tajima eventually got them both down onto the floor though. He had given up on kissing Hanai and now straddled his lap, rocking himself against Hanai. The jersey fabric of Hanai's basketball shorts made the motions swift, only allowing for sporadic friction against his boxers. The jolts of motion from Tajima's rocking combined with the unexpected moments of friction between their shorts were eliciting some needy moans from the boy below him.

Hanai gazed at Tajima from the floor, studying his focused face. They locked eyes as they continued like that. Hanai's arousal had almost reached its peak as he squirmed beneath the other boy.

The vibrations stopped, however, as Tajima un-mounted. Hanai panted…he had been so close. Rustling noises motivated him to sit up though, "Why did you stop..." he began, but looked up to see that Tajima had stripped down to nothing but his birthday suit.

"D-dah...isn't that a little risky...what if someone comes in here?" He fidgeted as his eyes tried not to stare at his boyfriends body.

His eyes darted though...toned freckled and tanned arms. He had a farmer's tan that left his torso creamy and pale...it was kind of cute, it suited Tajima. His eyes caught on the subtle hip bones before Tajima's chuckling cut him off, his eyes sped away.

"I'm naked at home all the time, plus no one is supposed to be here."

Hanai sighed as he lay back on the floor. Tajima would just randomly be naked at his house, wouldn't he?

"I'm gonna go get the stuff!" Tajima ran off butt naked, with a raging boner.

He acted like such a little kid, Hanai thought as he pulled his shirt over his head, undressing. Not wanting to study, wanting Hanai's attention constantly, running around naked. He certainly was a handful, but all of those things contributed to why Hanai liked him. He smiled to himself as he slipped off his pants and his boxers, yeah, he really did love Tajima. Even if he was a pain in the butt.

As he sat on the floor naked and growing cold, Tajima came running back in with a bottle of lube.

"Haha! Look what I found!" His eyes were sparkling with excitement as he plopped down on the floor next to Hanai.

Hanai inspected the bottle as Tajima sat impatiently across from him. He began to open the lube when he felt a tug on his toe. Tajima was playing with his foot as he moped, "Soon Hanai...?"

Hanai suppressed reprimanding him as he watched Tajima innocently play with his toes, "Hold on. It takes a while. Here."

He gestured the other boy near. "C'mon, closer."

Tajima willingly scooted closer as Hanai began to lather Tajima's erection with the lube.

He was careful not to stroke too much, just enough to keep Tajima content. But he was always fascinated by the gentle expressions Tajima made. He let out soft quiet sighs, uncharacteristic of his typical loud voice, as the liquid dripped down on him. His speech had become breathy, "Can I now...please Hanai...it hurts..."

That clouded and innocent expression was painfully erotic to Hanai. He almost said yes, but remembered how much that would hurt, "J-just wait."

He made himself pull his and away from his needy boyfriend as he rocked himself back. He slowly probed to find his opening. He still always felt nervous about this...he looked at Tajima shyly before plunging one finger in. His eyes widened and he took a few breathes before slipping in a second finger and proceeding to stretch himself while Tajima watched in a daze. "I wanna be inside there right now~ it's not fair..." Tajima whined as he stared. "S-shut up Tajima...I'm almost ready..." He pushed his fingers in to the second knuckle, wiggling them slowly.

After awhile, he put in a third finger...tch...it was already tight like this...he stretched as much as he could, but he couldn't handle doing it anymore himself.

He spread his legs open towards Tajima as he pulled his fingers out, looking up at him..."You can...put it in now..." His face was hot.

Tajima's eyes that had been clouded and sleepy suddenly burst to life. He took the bottle of lube and squeezed some more on to himself. He put some around Hanai's opening as well. Hanai tensed up at the sudden touch.

Tajima held back one of Hanai's legs as he pressed himself into the entrance. Hanai's whole body shook in shock as Tajima went all the way in, in one deep thrust. Suddenly stretching him out in ways he couldn't have himself.

A shaky groan escaped his lips as he spoke through panted breathes, "T-Tajima...sl-slower...! Gh!" He gasped loudly as the dark hair boy pulled all the way out leaving him feeling empty and spread open.

He swiftly thrust all the way in again. Hanai bellowed, "Uaaahhh...!" He panted unable to speak as electricity coursed through him, his dick twitched at the rough motions. He reached out for Tajima's hand.

He grabbed on to Tajima's hand just in time, before he had begun to thrust faster, pounding in to him. He squeezed his hand tightly. Jeez….uuahh….Tajima was being rough. He must have been distracted for a while now. His finger nails dug into the back of Tajima's hand as tears formed in the corner of his eyes, "Ah…ah…ah!...Tajima….Tajima…it…nhh…." he whimpered as he did another powerful thrust. Tajima was almost completely in a daze as he sped up.

Hanai braced himself for the new tempo. He tried, but failed, to hold in his moans as he felt it coming. He could hear his heart beat in his ears as he muffled his cry into his shoulder, "Tajima~ nng…ah!...oh…" He began to spout hot liquid onto his stomach…not far behind him Tajima came. A hot feeling pooled inside of Hanai near his stomach. As he continued to spurt, Tajima reached out to stroke the rest of it out of him. Hanai shivered with the aftershock of orgasm as he watched.

Slowly Tajima pulled out after finishing Hanai, causing liquid to spill out of him and onto the floor.

Tajima smiled his usual energy filled smile down at his boyfriend who was a mess on the floor, "You were so loud Hanai! Heheh." He ran his finger down Hanai's stomach, scraping some of the sticky liquid onto his finger and bringing it to his mouth to taste it, while Hanai watched curiously.

"Bleh! I don't know how they do that in porn ahah." Hanai frowned as he watched him, "Uhg…get me something to clean up with…" he felt refreshed but also kind of sleepy as he began to sit up, "We made a mess…"

Tajima ran off with a grin on his face, "Aye aye Captain!" He returned with a towel which was promptly thrown on to Hanai's face.

After Hanai had wiped it all off, Tajima crawled onto Hanai's lap. Hanai's face had finally started to cool down, he smiled at Tajima gently, holding him like a child and bouncing him a little on his lap. Their crotches touched as they sat together, but it didn't matter. It was nice just being naked with each other.

Tajima giggled and smiled down at Hanai, "Can we do it again?" He stated bluntly.

Hanai knew he wasn't joking and glared at him before giving him a soft kiss. "Maybe after we finish studying this chapter", he considered.

Tajima proceeded to whine and burrow his face into Hanai's neck, "Uhhggg…I don't think I can survive a whole other chapter of asymptotes…" he pinched Hanai's butt gently. "So soft…."

"Hey!"

Hanai sighed a bit. They may never get through that next chapter.


End file.
